Asesinato en la Mansion yougawa
by karla-hattori
Summary: Bueno...aqui teneis el tercer capitulo de la historia...Shinichi y Ran en la habitacion de ella ( por supuesto, Heiji y Kazuha, en la habitacion de el...)a ver que pasa...:D


CAPITULO 3 

–Mmh...Ran. – dijo Kudo algo colorado, antes de poder seguir, Ran ya había empezado a fantasear con irse a vivir allí y más cosas. Por supuesto, ignoraba a Shinichi. – ¡¡Ran atiéndeme, por favor! Desde hace mucho tiempo te quería...

–¿Sí? – le cortó Ran intentando burlar su impaciencia. – ¿Que me querías decir?

Hubo un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. De repente oyeron un grito de alegría, era Kazuha, naturalmente los chicos habían planeado declararse a las chicas y Heiji se había adelantado a Kudo, quien se enfadó y lo soltó. Los grandes coloretes de Shinichi habían desviado la atención de Ran de la puerta a él mismo.

–Ran, yo... – empezó a decir Shinichi, que no se podía imaginar la reacción de Ran y por eso le costaba tanto, sin contar la vergüenza que estaba pasando. – ¡¡RAN, YO TE QUIERO! Antes, cuando siempre íbamos juntos, todo el mundo empezó a decir que éramos novios. Después descubrí que los chicos me tenían envidia y que deseaban que al menos los saludaras, aunque fuera eso, con tal de tener tu atención. Ran, siempre me has gustado y no he sabido apreciarlo hasta hace un par de años...

Ran estaba saltando de alegría. Seguidamente llegó la escenita romántica, en la que compartieron su primer beso. Después se despidieron y Shinichi se fue a su habitación, de dónde salías Kazuha con los ojos radiantes de ilusión. Iba murmurando, "me quiere, me ha besado, me quiere..."

A media noche, Shinichi se despertó. A pesar de la pereza que le daba y de lo frío que estaba el suelo, tenía que ir al baño. Así que salió de su habitación y recorrió en silencio y a oscuras el pasillo, solo iluminado por las pequeñas luces de emergencia. Al salir del baño, escuchó una fuerte discusión, proveniente de la habitación de Kano y Aoki. "Vaya, así que no todos se llevan bien en esta casa" pensó. No había duda, porque hablaban muy alto, y él había reconocido la voz indignada de ella.

El chico decidió no meterse en asuntos ajenos y no darle importancia. Además, seguía teniendo mucho sueño. Al regresar a su habitación se durmió rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, Heiji y Kazuha se juntaron disimuladamente en la mesa, por lo que dejaron a Shinichi y a Ran al lado. Bajaron todos menos Aoki, por lo que Kano fue a buscarla.

Caminando por los pasillos silenciosos, Kano fue directamente a la habitación de la mujer, sumido en sus pensamientos. Al abrir la puerta se encontró algo espeluznante. Aoki, Aoki tumbada en su cama con expresión de dolor.

Muerta. Sin marca alguna, pero con la copa de vino derramada encima suya y la boca abierta.

–Mmh... ¡Qué bueno que está! Se parece a – Ran no pudo seguir hablando con Kazuha, pues un grito ensordecededor les asustó a todos.

–¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH¡Aoki!. Aoki¡Contéstame!–Dijo Kano. De repente alguien lo apartó, con nerviosismo, temiéndose lo peor.

–¡Que alguien llame a la policía¡Ran, enseguida! – dijo Shinichi, entrando en la habitación, seguido de Heiji.

–¡¡Aoki! No¡No!– Gritaba Kano, atemorizado.

De repente una voz fría, que parecía inmune a todo lo que estaba pasando, resonó en la cabeza de Kano. Era Nabiki.

–Tranquilo, Kano, te prepararé té.

Por supuesto nadie le hizo caso excepto el mismo Kano y Kazuha, quien no dijo nada y ayudó a preparar la bebida.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, llamó el inspector Megure. No podían ir a la mansión hasta el dia siguiente, pues había estallado una ventisca que no permitiría circular a los coches ni siquiera con cadenas. Heiji y Shinichi se pusieron manos a la obra; todos bajaron a la sala excepto ellos.

Más tarde, en la sala de estar, todos ya se habían tranquilizado un poco, como para poder hablar sin tartamudear. Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa baja, en sofás, bebiendo té; en la mesa había una bandeja con pastelitos que nadie había tocado, pues no tenían el estómago como para comer algo después del horrible espectáculo.

Eran las once de la mañana. Los jóvenes detectives estaban inspeccionando la habitación. Ya habían encontrado varias pistas.

Sabían o suponían que la muerta era alcohólica, pues en el día que llevaban ahí la habían visto beber en muchas ocasiones, además de la evidencia que representaba la copa de vino en el suelo, y la botella casi vacía debajo de la cama. Había restos de chocolate en la copa, en los bordes, y pequeños pedacitos en la ropa, como si al volcarse la copa, se hubieran caído encima.

–¡Shinichi! Ven, he encontrado algo. Todas las habitaciones tienen una caja de bombones, la caja de Aoki está llena, excepto este de aquí...

–Un momento, voy a traer mi caja para ver cuál és el que falta. O mejor traigo la de las chicas... que contigo en la habitación, no creo que queden muchos.

Shinichi salió de la habitación y regresó enseguida con una caja de bombones. El bombón que faltaba era de chocolate blanco; pero no se lo podía haber comido Aoki, por que los restos de chocolate en su ropa eran de color marrón.

–Trae las cajas de todas las habitaciones y no te olvides a quien pertenecen – ordenó Shinichi a Ran, quien asintió enseguida.

Cuándo volvió Ran estaba el nombre del propietario de cada caja en una etiqueta.

–Gracias. A ver, la caja de las chicas la tenemos nosotros. Y está intacta. Nuestra caja... ya no existe. En la caja de Kano y Aoki solo falta uno, el chocolate blanco. La caja de Yuki está también intacta, y en la caja de Nabiki faltan los tres bombones de licor. – Aclaró Heiji. Quién miró a Shinichi, arqueando una ceja. Los dos sonrieron levemente. Ya tenían a tres sospechosos. Y con unas pocas comprobaciones más, lograrían saber quién era el responsable de aquel atroz crimen...

Reunieron a todos los invitados en la sala de estar, incluida la señora Yougawa, que había sido llamada inmediatamente. Comenzaba la resolución del caso.

–Tenemos tres sospechosos. El señor Kano Inogawa–el aludido, que aún parecía recuperádose del shock, abrió unos ojos como platos–, el señor Yuki Yougawa–el chico pareció ofendido– y la señorita Nabiki Saido–la fría mujer tan solo arqueó las cejas, como si oyera algo divertido, pero absurdo.–Naturalmente, serán sometidos a un interrogatorio y vamos a empezar... ¡ya!


End file.
